1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a transmitting apparatus, a receiving apparatus, and controlling methods thereof, and more particularly, to providing a transmitting apparatus that has a function or a device for mapping data to transmit the data through a physical layer, a receiving apparatus, and controlling methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the 21st century information-oriented society, a broadcasting communication service is characterized by full-scale digitization, multi-channel, broadband, and high-quality. In particular, as distribution of high-definition digital televisions (TVs) and portable broadcasting apparatuses has extended, demands for supporting various receiving methods of a digital broadcasting service have increased.
Various types of technology standards have been globally adopted according to the demands. Various types of services have been provided to meet needs of users according to the technology standards.
In particular, the digital broadcasting service requires a method of efficiently transmitting data or signaling and simultaneously appropriately providing necessary information through a transmitting side that transmits multimedia data or signaling for the multimedia data. Various types of data may be processed according to how to constitute frame header information providing necessary information. Also, processing efficiency may be improved, and thus a method of constituting header information for maintaining the highest performance may be provided.